A power electronics circuit may include a transistor configured to conduct electricity between an electrical load and a power source or a power sink. A current sensing circuit may be configured to monitor an electrical current through the transistor. When the current sensing circuit determines that the electrical current through the transistor exceeds a threshold amplitude, the power electronics circuit may be configured to turn off the transistor.
In some examples, just after the power electronics circuit turns on the transistor, the electrical current through the transistor may rapidly increase to a magnitude that exceeds the threshold amplitude. Shortly thereafter, the electrical current may decrease to a magnitude less than the threshold amplitude. The electrical current may then increase towards the threshold amplitude. The rapid current spike that can occur just after turning on the transistor may be known as a leading-edge current spike.